College and brothers
by I-Love-PAD.FOOT-Way-MORE
Summary: Bella, Emmett, and Jasper are brothers and sister their all in College and Bella is just starting. She has a 1 month old baby but no one knows till her dad dies in a shoot out. Bella, Emmett, and Jasper share a dorm.
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Bella, Emmett, and Jasper are brother and sisters there all in College and Bella is just starting. She has a 1 month old baby but no one knows till her dad dies in a shoot out. Bella, Emmett, and Jasper share a dorm.

The song in this chapter is called F.U.R.B ( Fuck you right back ) by Frankee.

Chapter 1

See I don't know why you cryin' like a bitchTalkin' shit like a snitch Why you write a song 'bout meIf you really didn't careYou wouldn't wanna shareTellin' everybody just how you feelFuck what I did was your fault somehow Fuck the presents, I threw all that shit outFuck all the cryin' it didn't mean jackWell guess what yo, fuck you right back

Bella woke up to her cell ringing " What a good way to start the day" She thought.

" Hello" Asked Bella

" Hey lil sis sup I wanted to know if your ready I'll be there in half an hour." Said Emmett.

" Yeah yeah yeah I 'll be ready when you get here."

" Kay, hey do you mind if I bring my girlfriend when I pick you up so you can meet her."

" I don't mind bro just let me get off the phone so I can get ready."

" Kay lil sis love you."

" Love you bro see you soon."

" Bye."

" Bye."

" Ugh" she thought " No I have to get up and start the day."

She got up took a shower washed her body, hair, face, and shaved her legs. She then put on a pair of booty shorts and a tank top that goes right above her belly button that she has pierced. She was waiting for her brother when she got a call from her dad updating her about her baby.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The song in this chapter is "Broken Hearts Parade" by Good Charlotte…

When her brother got out of the car, she ran up and gave him a huge hug.

"'Sup lil' sis'? Haven't seen you for a whole year! What 'cha been up to lately?"

"Oh same old same old just hanging with friends and family; and we haven't seen each other lately because you go to college... but now we're gonna be in the same college, so no worries I'll see you every day.... 'Cause were sharing a dorm- just me, you and Jazzy."

"Oh, joy! Just what I wanted."  
"Hey!" she cried, as she smacked him in the back of the head.  
"I was just kidding. But now it's time for you to meet Rosie, my girl friend. Rosie come on out and say hi!"

Rosalie got out and made her way over to were they were, saying, " Hi, my name is Rosalie. I've heard so much about you Bella."

"Aww that's so sweet I've heard a lot about you to…….. Emmett can't stop talking about you."

"He's quite the charmer, isn't he?"

"You could say that."

" Ok, let's get going," said Emmett.

On the car ride she got another call… from her ex-boyfriend this time.

We got problems, we don't know how to solve them  
Everywhere we go, we got some skeletons that follow  
We got baggage, you know we're gonna drag it  
Everywhere we go, for everyone to see

In the broken hearts parade  
And I putting my heart out on display there's no  
Masquerade, Just a funeral march for love today  
The band strikes up and they're playing our song  
Dressed in black and we're singing along, to the  
Broken hearts parade  
And I've never been better then I am today

"Hello.."  
"Hey, sexy. What's up?"  
"Don't call me 'sexy' you big, horny asshole!"  
"I think you're the one who's horny, baby."  
"Ewwww! You're gross!"  
"How's Kelsey? My baby better be fine."  
"She's not yours and she's fine. Oh, and by the way, don't call me again! Got it?"  
"No, I don't because I will have you back, no matter what it takes."

Bella had heard enough and just hung up on him. Her brother and Rosalie were giving her weird stares from the front seats. "What you never heard a girl fight with her ex-boyfriend before?" She yelled at them, then felt guilty for being cross with them.

The rest of the ride was silent, except the remark from her brother saying how he didn't like what she was wearing- that it was two revealing. When they got to the University, Emmett helped bring up her boxes. When they reached the dorm room, she dropped her boxes, and ran full speed to give her other brother, Jasper, a huge hug, unaware of the stares she was getting from the other people who Jasper was with.

"Well hello to you to."

"Hey, Jazzy! What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Oh, I want you to meet my girlfriend!"

Bella turned around, and came face-to-face with a girl, shorter than her, that had hair cut into a pixie style.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen, Jasper's girlfriend. Nice to finally meet you!"

"Hi, I'm Bella. Jasper and Emmett's sister."

"Oh, and this is Edward, my brother."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated but I've been really busy with appointments!!!!!

Recap-- Oh, and this is Edward my brother….

NOW:

Bella looked behind her and was met with beautiful Emerald eyes. She couldn't help herself but stare at him. " It's nice to meet you Bella." Said Edward " Yeah… umm… it's nice to…umm… meet you to.."

" Bella sit I want to know everything that's happened since the last time me and Jazzy saw you." Said Emmett.

" Umm ok.. What do you want to know."

" Well everything."

"well just you know the normal stuff" i took a quick glance around at everybody now that they were all staring at me " you know school, friends, and this guy" i rolled my eyes at the last part.

Emmett took a quick glance at Jazzy. i didn't want to laugh when his eyes bugged out. Than he looked back at me with a evil grin it seemed like it might be plastered there for a while. "so a guy huh?" i rolled my eyes trying not to make him feel like a complete idiot. " what's he like is he a good guy? did he hurt you? hit you? what happened?" i just sat there shaking my head. i cant tell him that i had a baby only a month ago he would kill me than he would kill James. Jazz, Em and James were all friends growing up and like never left each other. if they knew anything would be bad. i jasper coughed which caught my attention. "so little sister who is this guy? we know him but which he is he?" i locked down on my lip and started to look around at the very observant crowed that was starting to form. my eyes switched from emmetts to jaspers than to Edwards. i couldn't help but stop and stare at those amazing green orbs that seem to suck me in. than i looked back to emmett. i completely ignored jaspers question and just looked at emmett. "Bella who is this guy? are you ok did he hurt you?" i just sat and suddenly my shoes became interesting. "Something like that. Its ummm well its James. you know from when you were younger you guys were inseperable?" Their eyes grew huge and i thought that they were going to do something drastic. That's when i looked up and saw Edward staring at me. i took a deep breath and let it out slowly waiting for what seemed like forever for them to talk again. than I looked over to jasper knowing that he was the more loving of the two of them. Emmett cares but he's my big evil teddy bear where Jasper always understands and knows what to say. i looked over to where Rose and Alice were talking with Edward who was still looking at me so i gave him a friendly smile. i looked back over to my brothers who were now looking at me, jasper had his mouth open like he was about to say something but than shut it. than emmett jumped off the chair and started so yell and cuss all the way into his room with rose hot on his heals. i looked back to jasper who just took a long breath and got up and took Alice's hand and walked her to his room. without a word they left me with Edward in the living room just sitting there looking at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

I just sat there looking into his gorgeous eyes when my phone rang. It was my dad "Daddy's calling" I yelled out in excitement. I get to talk to my baby. I saw my brothers come out of their rooms with their girls.  
"Hello!"  
"Hey bells you have to call Billy's to check up on Kelsey because I'll be there for a few days. Ok?"

"Yeah ok well I got to go love you and Kel's bye"

"Bye baby girl."

Ugh I hope my brothers don't ask questions about who Kelsey is.

I put my phone back in my pocket and looked at my brothers. I bit my lip and waited for them to start. Emmett looked confused and pissed about everything and jasper just confused.

"So uh B what did dad say?" Emmett said rubbing the back of his neck obviously not knowing what to say.

"Oh that he was going to Billy's for a few days and that he didn't want anybody calling" I smiled sweetly at them as they said their ahhs and walked away.

So there we sat yet again in silence that really wasn't all that uncomfortable. He came over and sat by me and smiled. I politely smiled back at him and very uncooly made my opening statement of "uh um so yeah uh hi?" he started to laugh the most beautiful laugh I think I have ever would hear in my whole life other than Kel's.

I started to blush I hated it and possibly always will as he stopped laughing and smiled again.

"Hi so you're up Ems and Jay's little sister I saw a few pictures off huh?"

I blushed a shade darker than I think I have ever. I shook my head.

"Yeah um that would be me the little sister the one and the only." he smiled the angelic crocked smile again.

"Not so little are you?" my eyes got huge and I got pissed _was he calling me fat?_

"Oh well thanks." I sneered at him and got up and walked into my what I assumed was my bedroom. I slammed the door and sat on the floor.

A few moments later a knock came on the door.

"Bella I didn't mean anything by it I swear I meant that you weren't the little girl I was expecting to come walking in the door. I was looking for some 12 year old to show up in a way."

I rolled my eyes, got up and opened the door only sticking my head out.

"Than why would you say it? Some crappy pick-up line you got from my brothers?" I glared at him waiting for an answer.

"If I tell the truth will you forgive me?"

I looked at him and then nodded my head.

"Well than yeah I did get if from them. Just don't tell them I used it on you they might come and kill me in my sleep."

My jaw dropped and blushed. I was so oblivious when guys were flirting with me. I bit my lip and opened the door to let him in. he walked in and looked around raising and eyebrow.

"Nice play you got her smalls." _smalls? Where the hell did that name come from?_

"Smalls?"

"Yeah that's what Im going to call you from now on I mean expecting you to be some small little kid and only thing that changed was the little kid part."

"So you're calling me short?"

"Maybe" he said with the crocked smile.

I smiled back and sat on the floor patting next to me for him to sit. He sat down and stared to do jumper cables on me while I giggled and tried to stop him.

I heard another knock come from my door and I looked up and it was Alice. Edward stopped and looked at her.

"Uh Edward somebody is here to see you?" Edward's face went white and got up without saying anything to me. I bit my lip and just sat there not knowing what to do because I haven't flirted with a guy in a long time. I felt out of the loop with all that but then again I always have. I heard Edward yell bye and the door shut. Alice looked at me with concerned eyes and then walked into jaspers room. _I wonder what that look was for?_

I sat on floor for a long time only to end up grabbing a pillow and curling up on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up a few hours later and went out the the kitchen to get some food. I looked in all the cabinets and fridge and found nothing. _Crap this is what I get for living with men._ I had forgotten how much they ate back home. I took my phone out and had a new text message from James.  
_**When do I get to see the baby?**_

I laughed and tossed my phone on the counter. _He would never be seeing Kel's he didn't want her when she was born and he only wants something now._ I sat on the counter and swayed my feet back and forth. I got bored fast so I picked my phone up and looked at the time. 8:00 pm. Im sure that there was some place around here that I could get something to eat. I put somebody's hoddie on than walked out the door after grabbing a key and my cell off the counter. I walked down the hall way and started to go down the few flights of stairs. _It's a good thing that I don't have to carry Kel's up these stairs every day_. As I walked out the door I walked into something hard and fell on the ground with oomph.

"Im sorry Bella I wasn't watching where I was going." I looked up and say Edward standing above me with a hand held out for me to grab. I took his hand and let him help me up.

"Its ok Edward I wasn't watching where I was going." I smiled at him and saw that he had somebody with him.  
"Oh Bella this Tanya. Tanya this is Bella she is Emmett's and Jasper's little sister." he smiled at me while Tanya gave me a nasty glare.  
"Hello Tanya it's nice to meet you."

"Hi." I could tell that she was not too fond of me so I looked over at Edward.

"Oh Tanya is my girlfriend." he smiled as he said it and she just gave me a nasty smirk.

"Oh well it was nice to meet you I would love to stay and talk but I got to go get some food my brothers are pigs." something inside of me got pissed when he said that she was his girlfriend. It really didn't surprise me I mean she was beautiful.  
"Oh where are you going?" Edward asked.  
"To tell the truth Im not really sure. I was just going to go to someplace and grab a bite now and then go to the store in the morning."

"Well do you want some company? I was just dropping Tanya off here."

"Uh sure why not." I smirked at Tanya while she gave me some death glares. Her little death glares mean nothing to me I have taken down bigger and stronger girls. She pulled Edward down to her face and forced him to kiss her. I rolled my eyes and looked the other way for a few minutes.

All of the sudden I felt a warm hand on my shoulder waking me from my little daydream of his eyes. I smiled up at him.

"So any place good to eat around here?"

"It's a college campus of course there is alot of good places to eat around here if you're trying to clog your arteries."

"Well than what would you suggest?" he looked down at me with the smile.

"Can I take you someplace?" I bit my lip and stopped walking  
"Like a date? But don't you have a girlfriend? Won't she get upset?" He started laughing  
"Its not a date is it not ok that I want to take you out to a nice place?" I started to blush at all my stupid questions. Why would he be interested in me if he can have something like that?

"Uh I guess so I mean I don't have alot of cash on me so."  
"Don't worry about it. Dinner is on me think of it as a welcoming present. Your brothers didn't take you out so I think I should."

"Im not sure about this but if you insist."

We started to walk down more and finally came to some fancy named restaurant that I didn't bother reading because I wouldn't ever be coming back so why bother. We got seated after a few minutes and ordered our food and drinks. I was looking around the room at all the beautiful things in here.

"So do you like it here?" my eyes shot over to Edward.

"It's so beautiful here I hope the food is amazing as this place looks." I smiled

"it's not as beautiful as you but the food is amazing." I blushed while he smiled.

"you know Im sure your girlfriend what's her face wouldn't be too happy about you making comments like that." I smiled at him. I loved the comments that he made to me. I feel like a 12 year old child who has their first crush or something.

"Tanya well she will just have to get over it I mean she has no say in what I do when Im not with her." I raised my eyebrow

"is that so?"

"yep. so can I ask you a question?"

"shoot!"

"who is this Kel's person? a nickname for a boyfriend or something?" I started to laugh loudly

"no not a name for a boyfriend Im not pretty enough to have a boyfriend but if I told you wouldn't belive me."

"I bet I could. and how can you not say you're beautiful? you look like a Greek goddess." I blushed dark.

"well..." I took a long breath and let it out slow. "you have got to promises what I tell you it can never be repeated to anybody and you cannot even say this to my brothers or your sister."

"Ok ok I promise no telling"

"She is the biggest secret of my life. But Kel's is my baby my daughter." Edward just sat there and blankly stared at me. I sat there waiting for him to just get up and walk away without eating with me or anything.

"so you have a daughter? wow how old is she?" I looked up and gave a small smile.

"only a month."

"do you have any pictures of her?" I got a huge goofy grin on my face. how could I not have about a million pictures of her? I pulled out my phone and started to show him all of the videos I have and pictures while we ate our food.

"Wow shorts she is almost as beautiful at you!"

"Almost? She is 10 times more beautiful than me."

"I would have to disagree. I think you are possibly the most beautiful person to walk this earth." I blushed.

"well if you didn't have a girlfriend than I would totally hit on you but because I have some morals unlike somebody else sitting at this table I won't." I smiled and evilly grinned.

"Oh so you think I look good? well that's something good to know." I rolled my eyes at his growing ego. we finished eating and he played the bill and then we walked back to my place.

"so thanks for the food. we should do it again sometime."

"yeah we should." I smiled at Edward and gave him a hug. as we started to separate he leaned down and kissed me. I was shocked but very soon fell into rhythm with his lips. we broke apart to catch our breath.

"Would you like to come in?" I watched as a sinful smile appeared on his lips as he kissed me again and I reached for the door handle.


	6. Chapter 6

Once I finally managed to open it we both fell into the kitchen area him on top of me still kissing while he tried to close the door with his feet finally accomplishing that. We kept making out in the kitchen until I suddenly felt completely guilty. I felt that I had backstabbed Tanya even though we would never be friends I could already see that before but now it was crystal clear. I stopped kissing him and pushed him off of me. He didn't move off of me but started to kiss my neck I giggled as his stubble tickled me.

"Edward you have to stop." surprisingly I giggled that out. His hands started to play with the end of my hoddie and started to bring his hands up my shirt. I froze and grabbed his wrists.  
"Edward really you need to stop. What about Tanya?" I said seriously he stopped kissing my neck and took his hands out from under the hoddie.  
"But I thought you wanted this?!" he looked at me like I had just stole his candy or something.  
"Oh my god Edward you have no idea how much I do but I feel really bad about Tanya." He looked at me.  
"Well I guess you didn't know that when I took her out tonight she broke up with me and that was why I was walking her home. We decided that we made better friends." I looked at him with confusion  
"but she kissed you and you didn't mention anything at dinner that she and you were no longer together. And you said that she was your girlfriend."  
"You must not have heard me say ex-girlfriend and you never asked."  
"Well because you said that you were together and I didn't want to butt into something that was none of my business "he smiled and started to laugh at me. I hit him in the arm. Things with him seemed like we have been friends for almost ever. He reached over and grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me to him and kissed me. I straddled his lap and we stayed there like that for a long time. The next thing I knew I heard giggles and I looked up and found that we were being watched by his sister and my brothers and Rose. I stopped kissing him and started to blush as he dropped his head and hit it hard on the floor. I looked down at him while he winced in pain. I gave him a chaste kiss and got off him

"Well thank you for the lovely dinner tonight Edward your right that was the best place." He smiled at me while climbing up on all fours and getting up to give me a hug.  
"316-789-3425" he whispered in my ear. I remembered the number saying it over and over again.  
"Well goodnight." I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. He waved to everybody saying night and then walked out the door. I looked over at everybody they had either a stupid smile on their face or an unhappy look. Im sure you can guess who didn't have the all too happy look.  
"Well Im going to bed so um night" I went over and gave my brothers a kiss and a hug and then gave the girls a hug each. I went into my room and pulled out my cell phone and texted Edward.  
**That was fun huh-B** I sent out the message and then got one back fast.  
**Bunches. So when are we going to go on a date?-E** I smiled at the phone forgetting that he couldn't see it  
**When ever you would like to.-B **  
**Tomorrow night than?-E  
Ok where would we be going?-B  
Surprise?-E  
If it must be-B  
It must. Lol well goodnight.-E  
Lol night-B  
**I smiled and put my phone on the charger that was in the corner of the room. I went and lie on the floor where I was before and feel asleep thinking about the wonderful kiss we shared.


End file.
